Michelangelo vs Daxter
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading The Pizza lover takes on Daxter the Ottsel (a.k.a Orange Lightning) In the battle of the comedic characters. Section heading Daxter woke up unconcious and realizes he is in the sewers Daxter: What the heck happened? Last time I remember I was fighting this weird mutt that can freeze time. Well at least I took care of him. Daxter notices the Turtle lair Daxter: What the heck? (I better check it out.) Daxter gets a call from his communicator. Daxter: Hello? Daxter calling. Den: Daxter this is Den! Daxter: Den. Why are you calling me? Den: I came to check if you're alright Daxter: Yep. I'm alive and kickin. Den: OK good Daxter: So what is my assignment? Den: Daxter I need you to infiltrate the turtle lair to get something, Daxter: You mean the room I am currently at? Den: Yes. daxter: Ok What am I getting? Den: A divine weapon. Why? Daxter: Just wanted to ask. Den: Anyway, your job is to infiltrate the lair grab the divine weapon and get the heck outta there Daxter: What?! Are you crazy?! I am not going in there! Den: Dude, I made a hi-tech armor for you, you have Jak's morph gun, I trained you in the ways of martial arts, and you have your weapon morpher. Daxter: Oh..! I forgot about that. Den: And remember, If you make contact with any of the ninja turtles, fight him, but DON'T kill him. I'll be feeding you instructions throughout your mission. Daxter: OK I'm going in. (Turns off his communicator and enters the turtle lair by hiding behind the walls) Daxter's communicator turns on Den: Dax, How many are there? Daxter: Looks down and sees only one. Daxter: Only 1. Den: OK it should be easy to get the weapon. Daxter: Sweet but quick question... How do I get by him? Den: Try creating a distraction to lure him out. Daxter: Ok. (Looks at a pizza and throws it) Mikey: pizza! *runs after it* Den: Ok Dax now's your chance. Daxter: Gotcha. (Turns off his communicator) Daxter sneaks by the turtle and into the dojo where the divine weapon is being held. Daxter: Well that was easy. Now I just gotta find a way to disable this lock. Daxter's communicator turns on. Den: Daxter Are you at the weapon? Daxter: Yep. But I need a code. Den: I am checking the code data. reveals the code from Den's computer, Den: OK your code is. 2012 Daxter: OK (Inputs the code which disables the lock. Daxter: $Jackpot$. (Takes the weapon) Daxter: Den. I Got the weapon! Michealangleo: Hey where are you going that doesn't belong to you! Den: Huh!? Who's there!? Daxter: ( You talking turns around) You talking to me!? Mikey: Uh duh you know look i know i usually drift off somewhere but that pizza pie shooter is property of my bro Donnie he used it to make our fav food into a weapon and i am not letting you take it now here's the deal you mutant weasel give me the weapon back or you will take two nun-chucks to the face. *Daxter: (Angered by Mikey's comment) Oh great... First the mini trash can now you?! Ugh... what has the world come to? Ok 3 things. 1. I'm an Ottsel and 2. This Weapon here? My boss is going to need it. and 3, What the heck is a mutant? Is that some type of precursor technology or something? '' *Mikey: wow your not too bright are you a mutant is basicially something you see in the x men but anyway if you aren't gonna cooperate then *turns to audience* prepare for a tmnt smash up reference *turns back to reality* get ready to rumble! Daxter: Oh Ok then! So It's Orange Lightning Vs. The idiotic lizard creature! (Takes out his Morph gun with his vulcan barrel which morphes into a minigun) and points it at Mikey) Bring it on Turd-Bag!!! Cues Shonen Showdown Yates) HERE WE GOOOOOOO! Daxter begins firing at Mikey but he dodges them with ease. Daxter then puts away his morph gun and takes out his weapon morpher which morphes into a sword Den: Daxter! What's going on! Daxter: Well as you can see I was about to sneak out until I got exposed by this freaky lizard creature! Den: Well then.. You're just going to have to fight him... Think you can handle it? Daxter: Trust me I got this! Den: Alright. Just don't kill him ok? Daxter: Yeah I know. mikey: ehh sorry to do this but you are going to have to apparently *he then uses his nunchucks to fly and attacks daxter with multiple kicks saying eat feet* Daxter gets hit by Mikey and gets up. Daxter: Lame! Mikey: No you're lame! You're like the Lamest lame of all time! Daxter: That was lame too. Daxter: Den, I need a new plan of attack! Den: Daxter try a different approach.. try an distract him Daxter: Hey Slimey!! A giant pizza's right behind you!!! Mikey: WHERE!? Daxter then jumps towards the wall and hides behind it. Daxter: Den I need a plan here! Den: Ok Dax your plan is to wait until he stands at the right spot. then, jump on his face and then punch him several times. Dax: OK Mikey: now where is that pizza? Den: NOW! As soon as Mikey passed by Daxter, Daxter jumps on his face and starts punching him. Daxter: Take that! And that! And one more for your mama! Mikey: i have no mama! *starts crying* Dax: Oh Shaddup!! (pounds Mikey with his morph weapon which morphed into a hammer.) Daxter: You know judging by your looks and your whining. you remind me of a sleeping Yakow. and plus have you looked in the MIRROR LATELY?!?!? Mikey: oh yeah? Mikey then takes daxter and punches him like a punching bag Daxter: That's it! Hey Slime-Ball! your ticking me off! I got him! (Runs towards Mikey but he grabs Daxter) Daxter: Um... Mercy? Mikey: Um... No. (Launches Daxter in the sky) Mikey: Cowabunga!!! I won!!!! Den: How are you doing Daxter? Daxter: Well right now I got launched in the sky by the lizard creature. Den: This isn't good... I think you should retreat for now. Daxter: Actually I just activated Plan B. Den: What do you mean..? Oh wait I get it. You're going to grab a random missile and ride it back down. Daxter: Yep (Grabs a random rocket and rides it down toward the turtle lair) Mikey: Can't wait till I tell my bros about this!! Daxter: YAAAAAAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!! Mikey: Oh come on! Daxter throws the rocket at Mikey which hits. Daxter: DIRECT HIT!!!! See I told you my plan would work! Den: That's great. I guess... Mikey: Cheap trick rodent! Daxter: I know right. Mikey: Oh it's on now!!!! Mikey charges at Daxter Daxter: Uh... Den? Can this be a good time for me to use the... you know what? Den: Yeah this probably be a good time to use it. Daxter: HEY MIKO!!! Mikey: It's Mikey!! Daxter: Whatever! Catch me if you can!!! Mikey runs after Daxter. Mikey: Gotcha! (grabs Daxter) Daxter: DON'T EAT ME!! DON'T EAT ME!!! DON'T EAT ME!!! Daxter then turns into Dark Daxter which scares Mikey. Dark Daxter: I EAT YOU!!!! (Grabs Mikey and roars) Dark Daxter throws Mikey into a wall and then walks towards him Dark Daxter: Hehehe (Cracks knuckles) Welcome to the other end of the food chain. Mikey: W-What are you?! Dark Daxter: I am your worst nightmare!!! Mikey runs away from Dark Daxter Mikey: why does this always happen to me?! Dark Daxter: Now eat this!!!! (Jumps up and unleashed his dark bomb attack and Stuns Mikey then reverts back to orginal Daxter) Den: Well... That went well. Daxter: I know right? Den: Alright Dax, Get in close and take him out! Daxter: No prob! Mikey: oh no you don't Mikey then grabs daxter and throws him into a a training spear with spikes on it Dax: I heading to spikes! Got a plan? Den: I got it! Dax use that teleportation device and quick! Dax: Oh Yeah!!! I forgot about that! (uses his teleportation devise to dodge the spikes) Mikey: What the-?! Daxter: Over here Miko!!!! (Activates his red eco and punches Mikey through donnie's machine which exploded) Daxter: Oops.... My bad.... Mikey is now knocked out from that explosion. Den: Dax, go check on him to see if he's still alive. Daxter walks over to Mikey and checked his pulse. Dax: Yep he's alive alright! Den: Ok good. Get the weapon and get out of there. Dax: Ok but first things first. Daxter grabs a marker and stashes Mikey's face. Daxter: aaaaand..... done. Daxter grabs the weapon and walks out. Mikey: wait I'm... not...done.. yet... I... can... still... beat... you... Daxter: Just try it Lizard freak! I just stomped you didn't I? And guess what? Mikey: What? Daxter: You got "Shell shocked!" anyway's I'm outta here! Mikey: Wait! Your not going to kill me? Daxter: Pfft. Of course not!! My boss needs you alive! anyway see ya!! Den: Yeah I need you alive. Mikey: Wait... Rich is that you!? Den: In the flesh. Mikey: I missed you man! Den: Yeah I missed you too. Mikey: So what brings you here? Den: we just came to this world a while ago to do some investigating. Den: Well we better head out before any of you brothers arrive Mikey: Yeah, Daxter walks out but hears someone approaching Daxter: That can't be good... To be continued... '''DBX!!' Den: Now that was unexpected... anyway next episode will feature a dragonic female and a chosen hero of a blade. Category:Nickelodeon Vs Sony Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Tall vs. Short Themed DBX Fights Category:Densetsu1999 Category:Den's Story Arc